Rainbow Six Siege oneshots
by OutSquash13
Summary: a bunch of oneshots
1. The jean problem

**Hi guys, Squash here. I love Rainbow Six Siege, but there aren't really any good fictions on it expect for one call der booty. So, here is my one series of oneshots. Hope you enjoy! Squash out!**

It was a quiet day, the director had decided to let everyone off for the day, as they all had worked excellently the previous day. Currently, the girls of the Rainbow program, I.Q., ASH, TWICH and FROST were heading out to go to a nice place for dinner with THERMITE, SLEDGE, DOC and PULSE. All the operators had finished getting ready, most still dressed in their combat clothes, as they wanted to be ready for any situation. All were waiting on I.Q. though.

"Monika Weiss! Hurry the heck up!" Shouted ASH through the door to I.Q.'s room.

"Give me a minute! These pants are tight!" Replied I.Q. through her door, the German having trouble putting on her pair of light blue jeans., having to constantly swap her weight from one foot to the other, causing her butt to jiggle.

"For gods sake. I'm going to have to help her put on a pair of fucking cargo pants." Said ASH to herself as she reached her hand to the doorknob, twisting it when she grasped it, opening the door and seeing a sight that she immediately thought was a gift on this earth.

"oh my god" Thought ASH to herself as she was staring at I.Q.'s ass, the German, who was facing the opposite direction to the door, had no clue that her American comrade was now staring at her ass. Jiggling it some more to make it fit into the jeans, I.Q. non intentionally caused ASH to start drooling over the German's ass.

"ASH! I.Q.! hurry up!" Shouted a voice from down the hallway, coming closer, causing ASH to poke her head out of the room and gesture to the person coming to shut up. Luckily it was DOC, one who rarely talked much.

"what?" Asked DOC, confused to why ASH was telling him to be quiet.

"come here!" ASH said quietly enough that the other girl in the room wouldn't hear her, but loud enough for Doc to hear here.

"What is it AS-. Oh my." Said the Doctor as he walked to the doorway, stopping his sentence when he saw the sight that I.Q. was providing, staring at her ass himself.

"Okay I'm don-" said I.Q. as she pulled on her pants fully, turning around and stopping when she saw that ASH and DOC where standing in the doorway, staring at her ass.

"Ahh, hi. Bye!" Said ASH as she ran away from the room, Doc following her example.

"ASH! DOC! You two are dead!" Shouted I.Q. from her room , everyone in the building hearing her shout.

"What did you two do?" Asked THERMITE as he saw ASH and DOC ran into the common room.

"We kinda were staring at Monika's ass." Said ASH, blushing the whole time.

"Yeah, and your going to get it." Said a voice from behind ASH and DOC, causing them to turn around, seeing I.Q., who then hit DOC in the balls and slapped ASH across the face.

"damn, that could have been better." Said THERMITE as he helped DOC up off the floor, looking to ASH, who was just staring at I.Q.'s ass as she walked away.

"What's up with you?" Asked DOC, looking to ASH, who was looking off into the distance.

"I need some of that booty." Said ASH as she walked off and followed I.Q.

"She's going to die. Should we help?" Said THERMITE.

"do you want to get hit in the dick?" Asked DOC.

"Fair point, good luck ASH."


	2. Plan A is better

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been experiencing some troubles with my main way of writing, so I have had to use my secondary way. The lack of chapters is also due to the fact that I didn't have anything to write about, because the way I plan to have chapters is I write them after something happened in the actual game for me.**

"You even move, you're dead!" Shouted the terrorist as he fired a bullet through the barricaded door, hoping to stop the two men outside of the door. On the other side of the door, THERMITE and SLEDGE were crouched on either side of the barricaded door, both looking at each other for ideas.

"How 'bout we do plan A?" THERMITE asked as he pulled out his pistol, waiting for his partner's reply.

"Nah. What about Knock BOOM?" SLEDGE said, THERMITE grumbling as he put his pistol away.

"Do we have too? It always ends badly?"

"Yep. On your mark." SLEDGE said, getting a sigh from his partner as he turned around and disappeared behind the wall.

"Charges placed." THERMITE said as he reappeared behind SLEDGE, who pulled out his sledgehammer.

"Ready?" SLEDGE asked as he turned to THERMITE, smiling as he saw the man holding two remote detonators.

"Yeah." THERMITE said as he pulled one of the detonators, and then pulled the second after three seconds, causing two explosions to ring out throughout the building. SLEDGE jumped up out of his spot and threw his hammer into the door, dropping it and pulling out a grenade and pulling the pin.

"What the." One of the terrorist said as he saw the man come at his group of friends.

"ALAHAKBAR!" SLEDGE shouted as he ran into the men, the grenade exploding and taking them all out except for THERMITE.

"Mission complete." Came a voice over the radio, THERMITE not paying attention as he was too busy face palming.

 **Okay! I will say it now, if anyone is offened by the use of the word 'Alahakbar' Then I am sorry, but for those who don't care, what you just read is a legitimate thing that my friend does in siege, just minus the charges as a distraction. Any way, if anyone here wants to make the uploads and writing of chapters faster, then message me on Xbox One and we can play Siege together, or you could give me your ideas in person, or as much as across Xbox is in person. My gamertag is the same as my username, OutSquash13. Until next time, Squash out!**


	3. The Bet

Thermite sighed as he looked at his fellow operators that were in the common room. Sledge had the genius idea of how no one could be able to take on a hostage situation alone and complete it in under two minutes. Unfortunately, Ash immediately had said that she knew someone who could do it. Sledge immediately questioned her claim, prompting her to show him the person who she claimed to be able to complete such a feat.

"Right then, follow me." Ash said as she rose from her seat, Sledge standing and following her, soon followed by Thermite as he shook his head back and forth. Ash soon stopped in front of one of the doors at the dorm-like bunkers, her fist knocking against the wooden door.

"Yeah?" Called a voice from inside the room, Ash stopping her knocking after the voice sounded.

"Can me and some friends come in?" Ash shouted, ignoring Thermite as he corrected her sentence. Soon a loud thud sounded from behind the door, followed by what sounded like a gun being fired. After a short period of time after the gun shot sounded, the person he was in the room opened the door, revealing Fuze, fully dressed in his combat armour except for his headgear.

"Sorry bout that, picked up my gun instead of my breakfast." Fuze said as he held a banana, eating the piece of fruit after his explanation.

"How is that your breakfast? It's past midday." Sledge asked, confused to why the man in front of him was eating breakfast at lunch time.

"It's past midday? Must've forgotten to set my alarm." Fuze said sheepishly as he finished his banana.

"Sledge here has a bet for you Pun-Tang." Thermite said as he pointed to Sledge, making Ash and Sledge look to him.

"What did you call him?" Sledge asked, confused about the man's nickname.

"Pun-Tang? It's after his drill thingy's. They make a Pun-Tang sound." Thermite explained as he walked into the room and picked up one of the devices in question.

"Cool." Sledge said.

"So, what's this about a bet?" Asked Fuze as they all started to walk to the common room.

"Sledge thinks that no one will be able to complete a hostage situation alone and under two minutes." Ash said as they walked into the common room, Castle, Mute, Pulse, Doc and I.Q. already in the common room.

"That's all? Not much of a bet." Fuze said as he sat on the couch next to Doc and Pulse.

"What's this about a bet?" I.Q. said from her standing position at the small bench in the room, her hand spinning a spoon in a mug.

"The bet is to get you into my bed." Ash said seductively as she walked over to I.Q. and put a hand on the German's rear, giving a light squeeze. I.Q. turned around almost instantly and slapped Ash across the face. Anyone would have thought it was meant to hurt Ash, but if they looked close they would notice they smile gracing I.Q.'s face.

"What is it really?" Castle asked as he cleaned his pistol on the small table in the room.

"Sledge bet that no one can complete a hostage situation alone and under two minutes." Thermite said as he sat down across from castle. Thermite pulled out his pistol and started to pull it apart, cleaning it like Castle.

"Sounds easy." Pulse said.

"That's what I said." Fuze replied.

"So what are they stakes?" Doc asked.

"He gets too use all of his stuff, but only the stuff that he is accustomed to, nothing else." Sledge said, getting a nod from everyone in the room.

"Okay, I'll get ready." Fuze said as he left the room and walked out.

"He's fucked." Castle said as he tested the sight on his gun.

"I think he might have it." I.Q. said as she slapped Ash again, the FBI operative having had another feeling of her ass, Mute nodding in agreement.

 _ **0 0 0**_

The next two days was quiet, Everybody had heard of the bet, and half of the teams were either betting for or against him. Soon there was an alert showing that there was another situation for them to take care of, everyone gathering in the briefing room to see what type of situation it was.

"Could we start?" Castle said over the noise of the crowd that had formed when all of the operators had gathered into the small room.

"Okay, It seems that we have a hostage situation at a boating club." The person who worked in the briefing room said, looking up to see everyone turn to Fuze.

"I'll go get my stuff." Fuze said as he turned around and left the room.

"What was that about?" The person asked, confused about what Fuze said.

"You not heard about the bet?" I.Q. said as she slapped Ash.

"Bet?"

 _ **0 0 0**_

I.Q., Mute, Castle and Sledge gathered around the screen that showed the camera feed of the drone that was following Fuze as he ran to the front door.

"He's screwed." Sledge said as Fuze pulled out his cluster charge and put it against the door, pulling the pin and waiting. The charge went off and inserted the grenades into the room, the drone detecting two kills.

"Two hostiles down." The operator said, Fuze having heard there shouts of alarm. Fuze then quickly broke the wooden cover on the door, walking in and freezing when he came face to face with a man that had a bomb strapped on his back. Fuze quickly raised his AK-12 and fired at the bomber, the man falling to the ground with only three bullets hitting him.

"Hostile down." Fuze said over the radio as he continued walking, till he found a wall that was reinforced from the other side.

"Found the hostage." Fuze said over the channel as he moved to a covered door that lead into the room.

"How does he know the hostage is in there?" Castle asked, confused at the man's leap in logic. Fuze broke the door down and entered the room, raising his gun and shooting at three terrorists that were guarding the hostage, a young woman.

"Ma'am, I'm here to get you out of here, okay?" Fuze said as he pulled her off the ground and held her close to his body in case anyone found them and shot at them.

"O-Okay." The woman said as Fuze started to walk to the extraction point, the point being where he started.

"You only got fifty seconds left bud." Sledge said over the radio as he looked at the little stopwatch that he had.

"Ma'am, we need to run to the extraction point, okay?" Fuze said to the woman. Fuze felt her hold onto him tighter as she nodded her head. Fuze called out now and they started to sprint to the extraction point, not stopping once. When the reached the point, Fuze put the woman behind a car that would stop her from getting shot.

"Ma'am, stay here." Fuze said as he pulled out his primary weapon and started to shoot at the hostiles that were swarming them.

"Well, he did it." I.Q. said as she looked at the stopwatch that Mute had put in front of her.

"With ten seconds to spare. I'll admit, he's good." Castle said.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"He's back!" Ash shouted into the common room as she walked in with Fuze.

"You did me proud. Sledge has finally shut up." Thermite said as he shook Fuze's hand.

"Like I said, no problem."


	4. Sorry

**Hello everybody! I'm back, from my period of time of me not have motive nor reason to write anything. But, now I have some! A wonderful person reviewed and said that they would love to see more of the I.Q. And Ash shenanigans. So, here it is!**

"Monika!" Ash shouted down the hall as she followed I.Q., the German still mad about her Etiler prank.

"What." She said as she continued walking, planning on going to the electronics room, where she could tinker with her spectre device.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Ash said as she ran up to I.Q.'s side, the American walking besides the German.

"It is hard to believe that after what you did." I.Q. argued back as she turned a corner, Ash barely noticing that she had turned.

"It really was an accident!" Ash said, I.Q. Scoffing at her.

"Yeah. You and Sledge just magically happened to accidentally screw with Blitz's shield, which in turn has made him temporarily blinded because of the proximity of the flash!" I.Q. argued back, her voice raising as she spoke.

"Well, when you put it that way." Ash started, her face looking more guilty than when she and Sledge had heard what happened.

"What'll make you forgive me?" Ash asked, I.Q. Stopping and turning to face her.

"For you to apologise to Blitz, and for him to accept the honest apology. Only then, will I consider forgiving you." I.Q. Growled, turning to walk away once she was finished, but stopped when she felt something.

I.Q. turned around and slapped Ash across the face, making the American fall to the ground. Unlike their shared playful punches and slaps, this one had a considerable amount of force to it. Ash groaned and raised her hand gingerly to her now stinging cheek as she watched I.Q. walk away.

"Well, looks like I'm heading to the infirmary for an ice pack." Ash mumbled to herself as she picked herself off the ground, turning to walk off to the infirmary.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"No no no no no no no! You can't be in here!" Doc said hurriedly as he saw Ash walk into the infirmary, not noticing the purple mark on her face.

"Well, too bad. I need an ice pack." Ash said, Doc noticing her bruise.

"What happened." He sighed and dragged Ash by the arm into a room, putting her onto a bed and walking to a fridge opposite them.

"I.Q." Ash said, Doc stopping his rummage for an ice pack to look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Then why is there a bruise?" He asked, knowing that the slaps that I.Q. gave to Ash had never shown any signs of bruising.

"She wanted me to have one." Ash said, Doc nodding at her explanation and going back to the fridge.

"How is Blitz doing?" Ash asked softly, Doc pulling out an ice pack and walking back over.

"He is doing better. He still cannot see, but give it a day or two, and he shall be fine." Doc said, wrapping a couple of paper towels over the ice pack, putting it onto Ash's face once it was wrapped enough. Ash flinched as the ice pack was put onto the bruise, the cold of it shocking her for a second.

"Thanks Doc." Ash said, Doc nodding his head and walking out of the room.

"Please take a picture so I can see it later." Said a voice from besides Ash. Ash looked over to see that Blitz was laid on the bed next to her, his arms under his head, which hand a bandana wrapped over his eyes.

"Sure." Ash said, using her free hand to rummage through her multiple pockets. She finally found her phone and turned on the camera, making sure to turn on the sound. Ash got off of her bed and walked over to Blitz, putting her head next to his. Ash then angled the camera in the perfect position and removed the ice pack from her face, showing the bruise to the camera.

"Say cheese!" She said, Blitz smirking as she took the picture with an audible click. Ash looked at the picture and smiled, sitting down in the chair next to Blitz's bed.

Are you going to post that?" Blitz asked, wanting to know if she was going to post it onto Rainbow's Facebook page.

"Yeah, might as well." Ash said as she opened up her Facebook app and selected the image.

"The caption should be, "I guess that Karma does exist."" Blitz said, Ash laughing at it.

"That does fit it." Ash said as the image loaded and she typed in the caption, posting it onto Facebook a second later.

"So, why are you here. Other than the bruise that is." Blitz asked, Ash sighing at the question.

"I.Q. Wanted me to come here and apologise for accidentally blinding you." Ash explained, Blitz giving a chuckle at her explanation.

"Trust her to make you come here to apologise." Blitz said, Ash nodding.

"Yeah. I really am sorry though. Me and Sledge only wanted to make you shield have a strobe light go off while we were in practise." Ash said, Blitz laughing at it.

"Really? Damn, that's good. I'm honestly not even mad, considering that you and sledge had even attempted that, and made a discovery that could be useful in case my shield's designs are discovered." Blitz said, Ash looking at him.

"So, does that mean I'm good?" Ash asked quietly.

"You never had to apologise. Just had to explain." Blitz said, Ash smiling.

"Thank you." Ash said as she hugged him, Blitz returning the hug. Ash and Blitz stopped for a second when they both heard a muffled explosion.

"What was that?" Blitz asked, Ash shrugging.

"No clue. I'm gonna go now. Get better soon." Ash said as she stood up.

"Oh, before you leave to tell I.Q., could you please get me a audio book from Pulse? Any should be fine as long as it isn't a soppy romance." Blitz asked, Ash laughing at his request.

 _ **0 0 0**_

Ash pulled her phone out of her pocket as she got a notification. She turned it on to see that she had gotten a link to a video on YouTube. Ash, normally, would ignore links, but the title of the video intrigued her. Ash opened the video and watched it start.

" _Alright, what're you doing with the camera." Fuze said as he had a camera pointed at him, the Russian looking like he just woke up._

" _You know what Ash and Sledge did to Blitz earlier?" Asked the cameraman, who she assumed was Thermite._

" _Yeah, and after all the shouting had stopped, I came here to take a nap." Fuze groaned as he rubbed his eyes._

" _Yeah. We should get him back." Thermite said, Fuze's eyes widening._

" _How?" Fuze asked as he stood up._

" _With this." Thermite said as he turned the camera to the ground and threw Sledge's prized sledgehammer onto the ground, the camera turning back to Fuze, showing his befuddled face._

" _And these." Thermite finished as he put down what seemed like a small version of his thermobaric charges he uses in the field, and a couple of grenades. The camera turned back to Fuze, the man now wide eyed and smiling._

" _Shall, we?" He said, the camera nodding up and down._

 **[Video Cut]**

" _Ok, it Good to go?" Fuze asked from behind the large pile of sandbags, thermite running to the bags and hopping over them._

" _Yes, I tied down the hammer and grenades, that way we don't need to worry about anything going flying." Thermite said, Fuze nodding. Thermite pulled out the detonator for the charge, presenting it to Fuze._

" _Would you do the honours?" Thermite asked, Fuze taking the detonator._

" _Hell yes!" He said as he took it and pulled on the trigger, both men waiting for a second. A loud explosion happened from the direction of the sledgehammer, both men waiting a bit more to see if the grenades had all gone off._

" _Let's go see it!" Thermite said as he and Fuze got up and ran to the remains of the hammer. The pair ran to up and had a look, showing the camera everything. A hole had been blown into the head of the hammer, and the rest of it burnt to hell._

" _Oi! What the fuck is going on!" Sledge shouted as he ran into the room._

" _Hey Sledge, have a look at this!" Fuze said, Sledge running over and looking at his hammer._

" _No! You cocksuckers!" Sledge cried out as he fell to his knees and started crying, Thermite and Fuze laughing uncontrollably at the sight._

" _Dude! Fuze cried out through his laughs, Thermite moving the camera to look at Fuze, who had his phone out._

" _Look at this!" Fuze laughed as he turned his phone to the camera, the phone showing the picture of Blitz and Ash in the infirmary._

" _And the caption is, "I guess karma does exist"!" Fuze said, making himself and Thermite drop to the ground in laughter._

"So that's what the explosion was." Ash said to herself as she continued walking.

 **Hey guys. Now, I know you are all probably going to go off your plot and say,** _ **"Oi, why'd you end it you idiot?"**_ **And my answer to that is. Because I see an opportunity for the chapter after this. I need to ask though. With the next chapter, I could make it a bit more, ahem, saucey. Or not. either way, it depends on what you all want. Anyway, leave a review to tell me what you want, or a PM if you don't want anyone to see that you wanted the saucey stuff, till next time.**

 **Squash Out!**


	5. Forgiven

Ash continued walking to I.Q.'s room, finally finding it. Ash went up to the door and knocked on it, having to wait a second.

"Yes?" I.Q. said as she opened the door, the German freezing when she saw Ash.

"I apologized. And he accepted it." Ash said, surprising I.Q. a bit.

"Eliza, your face!" I.Q. said, the German reaching out to touch the bruise.

"Thanks for noticing your mark on me." Ash joked, making I.Q. frown.

"I'm so sorry that I hit you. I-I-I was just so angry." I.Q. said, Ash smiling at her.

"It's fine. I know that you didn't mean it." Ash said, I.Q. looking at her sadly.

"I know. I just, I feel bad about it." I.Q. said, Ash giving the girl a hug.

"It's okay Monika." Ash said, I.Q. hugging her back.

"Is there anything I can do to make it feel better?" I.Q. asked, Ash smiling at her.

"Well, now that you mention it Monika. You could just let it happen." Ash said, I.Q. looking at Ash with a weird look.

"Let what happen-" I.Q. started, her sentence stopping when Ash shot forward and put her lips onto I.Q.'s lips. They broken off for a second. I.Q. then dove back in for more, surprising Ash a bit. Ash wrapped her arms around I.Q.'s neck, the German pulling Ash into her room and closing the door with her foot. Ash stuck her tongue out and let it rub against I.Q.'s lips, the German smiling at her.

"Bit greedy, aren't we?" I.Q. Said mockingly, Ash groaning into the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do this ever since I accidental saw you putting on those jeans." Ash said, making I.Q. giggle in delight. I.Q. stopped for a second when she realised that hearing Ash admit to wanting to kiss her for almost two months really made her feel special. I.Q. opened her mouth and let Ash stick her tongue into her mouth, making I.Q. moan when Ash entered her mouth.

"Mm, Monika." Ash moaned into the kiss, making Monika giggle again.

"You're, not so, bad yourself Eliza." Monika said, stopping twice during her sentence to kiss the other girl hard. Eliza just giggled back and stuck her tongue back in, making Monika moan in delight. Monika, feeling unusually playful, tried to get her tongue into Eliza's mouth, her own tongue fighting with her friend's tongue.

"Fuck you're hot." Eliza moaned as she let Monika enter her mouth, Eliza moaning loudly at the feeling. Eliza removed her arms from around Monika's neck, lowering the hands down to the German woman's ass. Eliza squeezed it and giggled at the surprised yelp that came from Monika.

"You too." Monika moaned, using her hands to grasp at Eliza's breasts. Normally, it looked as if the FBI trained operator had no boobs whatsoever. But, in reality, all of the gear that she had strapped to her chest kept her boobs from showing while she was in uniform. Now however, she was in her civilian clothes, the normal white shirt showing her boobs greatly.

"Mmm." Eliza moaned, Monika smiling into the kiss as she squeezed again, loving the sound of the other girl moan. Monika removed her hands from Eliza's boobs, ignoring the whine from the girl, and also broke the kiss. Eliza looked at Monika in disappointment, that disappointment leaving however when Monika took off her shirt and threw it away. Eliza stood there for a second and stared at Monika's body, the German's body making Eliza drool.

"Well, not going to leave me alone, are you?" Monika whispered, breaking Eliza out of her stare. She then reached down to her own shirt and lifted it up, the Israel-American feeling her breasts bounce when she took her shirt off. Truth be told, she probably should have wore a bra.

"W-Wow." Monika muttered as she stared at Eliza's tits, Monika's gaze making the other woman fidget.

"Y-You like them?" Eliza asked, her hands behind her back due to her companion's stare.

"Fuck yes." Monika said, stepping forward and taking one of the melons in her hand, making Eliza moan loudly.

"Ah, oh." Eliza moaned, Monika smiling lightly as she raised her other hand to the other breast, getting the same verbal response. Monika started to knead her breasts, making Eliza moan again. While she was busy, Eliza snaked her hands down to Monika's jeans, untying the belt and pulling it out.

"Let's get this off, shall we." Eliza said, Monika removing one of her hands to help with the removal of her jeans. Once the article of clothing was off, Monika moved her hand back into it's previous position, while Eliza grabbed and squeezed Monika's ass, making her moan.

The two women backed away from each other, both of them staring into each other's eyes. Panting heavily, both of them took of their remaining clothes. Both of them bathed in the sight of the other's nude form, both of them on the verge of drooling over the sight. Monika took a step forward and grabbed onto Eliza's arm, pulling her over to the bed. Monika threw her on the bed and got on top of her, the German straddling the other woman. The two's eyes met as Monika sat one Eliza's chest, her pussy just in front of Eliza's chin.

"You look so fuckin' hot." Eliza said as she looked up into Monika's piercing blue eyes. Monika looked away and blushed a bit from the compliment.

"T-Thanks. You look very good from up here." Monika said, Eliza smirking at her statement. Eliza grabbed onto Monika's ass and pulled her forward, making the German moan when Eliza's waiting tongue entered Monika's pussy.

"Mmm." Monika moaned as she closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the girl under her. Eliza continued pulling the other woman in, making sure that she was able to drive her tongue in as far as she could. Monika opened her eyes and reached behind her, her hands groping Eliza's boobs.

"Yeah. You enjoying this." Eliza asked, Monika moaning slightly louder from the vibrations that the question brought to her pussy.

"Love it." Monika moaned, grinding her hips into Eliza's face, which in turn made her squeeze the German's butt harder.

"Let me return the favour." Monika said, turning around so that she was facing the other direction. She leaned down and looked at Eliza's own opening, the German licking her lips in anticipation. As soon as Eliza could, she continued eating Monika out, making her moan loudly.

"You don't need to do that-" Eliza started, her sentence stopping however when Monika's tongue went into Eliza's pussy, the German's tongue a bit larger than Eliza's.

"Mmmmmm. Fuck." Eliza moaned, making Monika smile and move her tongue around, feeling every part of Eliza. Monika moaned again when Eliza started eating her out again, both of them eating each other out in a 69. After ten minutes, Monika felt herself reaching the edge.

"Mmmm, I'm close." Monika moaned, making Eliza go faster.

"Me too." Eliza said, Monika returning the favour and going faster.

"Fuck!" Both of them shouted as they came, the other girl licking up the others juices. Both girls then collapsed off of each other.

"That. Was. Great." Eliza said, taking a deep, panting breath after every word. Monika just nodded and kissed Eliza on the lips.

"Yes. It was." She replied. Both girls started hugging each other as they kissed.

"We should, get to sleep." Monika moaned out as Eliza kissed her neck.

"Okay. Goodnight." Eliza said, stopping her attack of kisses. Monika smiled and gave her one last kiss.

"Goodnight." Monika said, snuggling closer to Eliza, before falling asleep.


	6. Contacts

Fuze smirked to himself as he watched Thermite and Sledge play some random video game, the two grown men both cursing up a storm at the other's actions. Not only was he in the room, Castle, Mute, Ash and I.Q. were also in the room, each of them doing their own things. Castle had taken his pistol apart and had started cleaning each part yet again. Mute was sitting down on an armchair, the silent S.A.S member doing a crossword. Ash and I.Q. were feeding each other. Again. Meanwhile, Fuze just laid across a large sofa, watching the two grown men flail and swear at each other.

"We should all do something one day." Ash randomly said, everyone in the room, with the exception of Thermite and Sledge, looked to her.

"Do something?" Castle asked as he absentmindedly started cleaning another part of his gun.

"Yeah. The whole team. We should go out and do something one day. It'd be fun." Ash said, I.Q. looking at the woman in curiosity.

"You do, do you?" The German woman asked, Ash turning her head at the question.

"Eh, it would be fun." Fuze said from his spot, Mute nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Nice." Ash said happily, the F.B.I operative happy that her idea was accepted. Suddenly, a huge bang was heard just outside the room, a groan following the loud noise. Everyone looked to the door in confusion, all of them confused what the noise was. It was not a gun shot or an explosion, that was for sure. If anything, it sounded like someone walking into the wall. Just as everyone thought that, the door was flung open, revealing Glaz.

"Has anyone seen my contacts-" The Russian began to ask, his sentence stopping when he walked straight into the door frame. Everyone cringed a little at the cracking sound that came from Glaz.

"Glaz, you alright?" I.Q. Asked as she rushed to the door, the German woman grabbing onto his arm and guiding him to a chair. She sat him down in it and back away, everyone else stopping what they had been doing and joining I.Q.'s side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just lost my contacts." He said, Fuze letting out a noise of understanding.

"You have contacts?" Ash asked curiously, Glaz looking to her. Well, he was more squinting at her than looking.

"Yeah. I have contacts because my right eye was cut a long time ago. Screwed up my sight. And my left eye is depth stupid." Glaz explained, Ash noticing that he did in fact, have a red scar on his right eye.

"Where'd you put them last?" Castle asked, the man raising an eyebrow at the semi-blind Russian.

"Last I remember, I took them out and put them into their case by my bed." Glaz answered, Castle nodding.

"I'll have a look." Castle said as he walked off.

"I'll come too. I know what the case looks like." Fuze said as he walked off with Castle, the two men leaving the room.

"Do you have any glasses? Or anything else that can help you see?" Sledge asked, the Russian squinting in his direction.

"The scope on my rifle has some glass in it that can act as glasses." Glaz answered, Sledge nodding.

"I'll go get it." Sledge said, the British man walking off.

"Can someone get me something to drink please? I think that there should be a vodka in the fridge." Glaz asked, Ash rolling her eyes at the irony of a Russian man wanting a vodka. Ash walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, stopping for a second when she saw what was inside the fridge. Vodka, a very fancy named wine, some German whiskey, some beer and moonshine.

"Huh." Ash muttered to herself as she realised that it was ironic what they all drank. She grabbed a bottle of vodka and walked back over to Glaz, putting the bottle down before the man.

"Thanks." He said as he started blindly flailing his arms around in front of him in his search for his drink, I.Q. stopping him from knocking it off the table. Suddenly, a glass was put onto the table, everyone still there looking up to see that Mute had gotten Glaz a small glass. The quiet S.A.S member silently poured the drink and put the glass into Glaz's open hand, the Russian nodding in thanks.

"Found the scope." sledge said as he walked back into the room, the British man holding the scope up as if it was a prize. He walked over to Glaz and gave it to the man, who gladly took it and held it to his right eye.

"Can you see now?" Ash asked, to which Glaz nodded. At this moment, Castle and Fuze walked back into the room, both of them shooting Glaz a weird look.

"No contacts." Castle said, Glaz frowning.

"Where could they be." Glaz said to himself quietly, the man deep in thought. his thought process was cut short when everyone heard someone else walking into the door frame.

"I should start labelling my contact's case." Blitz said as he walked through the door way, everyone giving him a weird look as well.

"What's wrong with you?" I.Q. asked, the fellow German turning towards her voice.

"Can't see. Somethings up with my contacts." Blitz said, everyone looking at him as if he had solved the world's hardest problem. Well, not that he could see that.

"I think you have mine in Blitz." Glaz said, the Russian man feeling a bit glad that Blitz was currently blind, so he would be saved from the humiliation of holding his scope to his eye from another coworker.

"Oh." Was all Blitz said, Ash turning to the German man.

"Wait, what's up with your eyes?" Ash asked, the German turning to the direction of her voice.

"I have a flash shield. Pretty self explanatory."


	7. That Moment

You know that moment? The moment where your whole world breaks and everything you knew was obliterated and burnt to ashes?

Yep, that moment.

Most people would associate Cancer, a horrible accident or something equally worse when asked the question. To most it hurts people and everything around them.

To Fuze however, it just hurts his face.

The Rainbow team had just touched down at a small suburban house in Kentucky, the three present members prepared for anything. Bombs, gun, people screaming in both pain and fear. A normal day to be honest.

It had started out normal, Fuze, Thatcher and Blitz moved up to the house, which looked disgustingly like a piece of shrapnel warped by intense heat. Or more commonly know as modern architecture. They all ran up and found access to the ground floor, Blitz taking the lead with Thatcher following, Fuze watching their flank. They quickly went through the house, carefully taking out any hostile assailants and listening intently for the beeping of explosives.

"Last Tango down." Fuze said as he reloaded his AK-12, whispering to his allies. They had so far cleared every room in the ground floor, only needing to move upstairs to take out the five remaining signatures that Rainbow HQ was detecting.

"Thatcher, you head back out the way we came and climb up the northern wall, Fuze and I will start trying to move up from the western stairwell." Blitz said, the Russian and British men nodding their heads at his plan. It went unsaid throughout all of rainbow, that there were some few who always seemed to take charge in certain situations. Thatcher was good with handling multiple Bombers or other devices, Fuze was better at clearing rooms with a lot of cover and Blitz lead the charge, calling the shots along the way.

"Making entry from stairwell." Blitz said as he started ascending the stairs, Fuze following close behind. The pair was able to make it up the stairs without issue, before seeing a couple of bombs placed in their way.

"Nitro cells, hallway." Blitz called, the pair listening to the sound of and opening window after the call. A second later, a blue grenade landed in the middle of the hallway, watching as all the blinking lights and ticking ceased. Fuze and Blitz continued down the hallway until they got to a door, the pair taking position either side of the frame.

"Place a present for them, Thatcher, see if you can get to a window near this room." Blitz said, Fuze's hand already pulling out his Cluster charge, engaging it on the wall.

"Hold it!" Shouted HQ, causing everyone to pause.

"What's up?" Blitz asked, the pair backing away from the doorway, Fuze holding the detonator for the cluster charge.

"We have new intel, there is a hostage in that room, I repeat, Hostage in the room." HQ said, Blitz's eyes widening as he looked at the cluster charge on the doorway. He then looked at Fuze, who was pretending to pull the trigger like an idiot.

He pulled it by accident.

The pair froze, expecting to hear the shouts from the Hostiles, Civilian and HQ. The screams never came. Instead, a doorway exploded somewhere downstairs, making the pair sigh in relief. Blitz let his head fall down and Fuze slumped back against the wall.

They were greeted by the sound of his cluster charge going off.

Blitz facepalmed while Fuze banged the back of his head against the wall, the Russian having sat on the detonator. At the first explosion, Blitz and Fuze quickly shot up and charged through the doorway, the surprise of the Mini grenades helping them as they entered. Blitz flashed the remaining three hostiles that hadn't been taken out, Fuze pulling up his weapon to take care of them.

"Moving in!" Next thing Fuze knew, the window next to him blew open and Thatcher jumped in, his boots landing a hard hit on Fuze's face, who had turned to the explosion. Blitz looked on in half horror half exasperation as Fuze was knocked out and Thatcher Fell to the floor groaning. With a sigh, Blitz turned to the hostiles who had recovered and were now standing there in disbelief. Blitz flashed them again and quickly dispatched of them.

"Operation complete, good job team" Blitz heard as he sat down, deciding to wait a bit before calling in a medical detail.

 _ **0 0 0**_

"Well that was a complete accident." Thatcher said to Fuze once again, the pair laying in the medical ward of Rainbow HQ, Fuze for the terrible headache and concussion, and Thatcher for his bruised ankles.

"It was epic." Fuze said with a grin through the pain, making Thatcher smile. While the pair would normally be walking around doing there own things, Fuze could barely move his head without it hurting, and Thatcher was sent to the infirmary by I.Q..

"Did you guys really fail that hard?" Came a voice from the doorway, making Fuze glance up and Thatcher smirk. Frost walked into the room and stood with her arms crossed.

"Yep. Although, I gave him a raging headache and he broke my feet with that sculpted Russian face." Thatcher teased with a smile, making Fuze chuckle while Frost just smirked.

"Well, get well soon dumbasses." Frost said midst Fuze's laughter and left, leaving the two men in the room.

"Hate to see her leave, love to see her go."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Thatcher said quickly, ignoring the weird look Fuze was giving him.


End file.
